1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rail vehicle system which contains functional units for forming a train.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional rail vehicle concepts are based on a functional division between “produce transport speed”, realized by a locomotive, and “accommodate material to be transported”, realized by cars. Based on this rigid functional division, different locomotive/train types have developed.
Subfunctions of the production of the transport speed are the “driving” and “braking” functions. The acceleration forces of the “driving” function are transmitted exclusively via the wheel/rail contact of the locomotive; for braking, the brake with its car-wheel/rail contact is additionally used. The locomotive drive in the case of electrically driven units may be used as a generator during braking operation, the energy generated being fed back into the network or being dissipated via a braking resistor. In principle, recovery/generation of electrical energy can also be realized in diesel-driven or diesel-electric-driven units. On the other hand, the train brake works pneumatically/mechanically and permits no feedback of energy. It is subjected to considerable wear and causes high operating costs.
In the passenger transport sector, initial trends toward another functional division can be recognized. In the ICE3, for example, “driving bogies” are being used for the first time, but are not distributed consistently over the entire train. In the ICE3 there are non-driven axles and there is thus a demand for a very distinctive pneumatic locomotive/train braking system.